Ideas for Willcraft
Welcome to the Ideas For Willcraft page! Here you can add your ideas for the Willcraft to animate. Vandalizing and/or removing ideas is not apreciated and not allowed. Renovated by Baddy2004 on 7/18/14 Notes *This is a page for ideas. All ideas are welcome, but most are not going to be uploaded. *Removing any idea is prohibited. *Please do not overpower your characters, especially battle characters. Monster School Episode Ideas Report cards '''report cards get sent to their parents and Hildegaurd. Each Mob gets a reward or punishment from the parent. '''Enchanting Every monster has to enchant to be strong. Currently, no monsters had mastered this, so Herobrine summons Hildegarde to train them to enchant. School fight : '''A school teaches player to defend themeselves against the mobs. Herobrine can't stand it, and that could be a good training for students... '''Free time : '''Monsters don't spend their entire time learning something. They also have break : what happends during the recreation ? '''Attack of a Village : '''The first job of a monster : attack villager during the night. '''Orientation : '''Minecraft is huge. Monsters must know how to locate in the wilderness. '''Hunt : '''Monsters must eat too. A part of them, rather. That's an episode for teach them how to hunt animals or humans : what to use, where you must go, how kill preys... '''Redstone: '''the slime was the best in the first meet the mobs '''Building: '''Endie is a artisit at soul '''Taming First-Aid (endie would probably be the best thanks to his kindness) Siege (attack a fortress with Players in them) Combat #3 (attacking each other with a given power from Herobrine) Other worlds (Nether and End, Endie, Witton and Multus are protected) Combat #4 The students fight against regular uneducated mobs and work their way up to the Ender Dragon. Hunger Games The students must survive in a game of Hunger Games. The students must make sure to bring in food to eat so they won't get hungry. The Students must collect items and weapons to kill each other. The last monster standing wins the game, and will be awarded the Hunger Games Trophy. Driving The students must take a driving test to get a good grade and a license. The Bus Driver is the driving teacher and will grade the students and give the results to Herobrine, and The vehicle is the School Bus, which is damage-proof (also fire-proof) and will not crash with a scratch. Those who fail will not get a license. Basketball The students must play a game of Basketball. One of the students must face a human Herobrine created in a one-on-one Basketball match. Fitness: '''Herobrine decided to give the students a fitness class, unlike the Gymnastics lesson, this one is different. Here are the list for the Fitness class. 1. Jumping Jacks 2. Jog 3. Push-ups 4. Sit-ups 5. Squats 6. Front, Side, Back. 7. Pull-ups '''Monster Spleef The students must play a game of a free for all spleef. Whoever is the last mob standing wins. Soccer Herobrine is again making students get active in sports. Their next sport lesson is now Soccer, The students must face a human clone created by Herobrine to become a professional soccer player. Friendship '''The students are going to see if they can be good friends with each other (I bet Endie will be the winner while Zupay is gonna FAIL!) '''Escaping It's important for monsters to learn how to escape traps as it is also a part of stealing. The new students will have to go over what they had missed before they came to school. (multiple episodes) Mods: Survive a day with these mods : mine little pony, Dr. Who mod, Herobrine Mod, Harry Potter Mod, Budder Mod, Transformation mod, Etc. Combat V - Endie VS Zupay The match between the popularity rivals Endie and Zupay! Endie, Maggie, Blaise, Zombee and Silvester vs Zupay, Creep, ZombieSwine, Witton and Multus! The Examination Every monster has to be his best. Today, Herobrine will test the students in Crafting, Cooking, Hiding, Stealing, Brewing, Mining, Acrobatics, Scaring, Enchanting and more! Vampire Silvester(another Halloween special probably): '''Silvester meets a female silverfish. At night she tells Silvester she is a vampire an then sucks his blood. When day comes, Silvester hides in the shade and does so until night. At sunset, Silvester acts somewhat strange. When the other students realize why, they have to find the cure before it's too late!!! '''The Wild Endie: Endie seems to go to a player's house (and eats the guy up). But Endie then looks in a chest; which held a strange item, leaving Endie angry and mad, so since Endie been hanging out with Zombieswine and Zupay. Zombee,Multus,Ghist and Mucus like usual they realise that he is not acting so nice and friendly as before and think it's strange he is hanging out with Zombieswine and worse, Zupay, so they would have to stop the curse that the item possessed on Endie. Ender Swap: Monster school is always strange but this time it has gone much stranger! Endie somehow discovers a portal that leads to another world, so he jumps in it but then he finds out that this portal leads to the End, the Endermaster discovers the portal too and orders Endy to go in the portal and replace Endie and get infomation from the students so he can rule the Overworld. War and Battle! Herobrine agrees that the students should prove the skills of battle in an ultimate war! Herobrine tells the battle characters to meet in a huge battle arena to battle the students as a test. This features students, some ideal (currently) uneducated students; Jake, Elsa, Charger, Lady Jenny, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Ovlan, Wit , Chase AND MORE!!!.In a great feature of pleasure: Obscurus, Hydrake, Lord Laskig, Lupus and Decay .All students are in one team the other are the brutals of battle and fury! This is an ultimate challenge for all characters and the ideals to prove what they have!! (5 episode special during All Out War). The thing is, if they try to hurt each other, they just bounce off so they can only hurt the opposing team. Ending Endie and Zupay kill Decay, Lupus was pushed out of the arena by Hydrake, Hydrake kills Creep, Zupay was killed by Obsurcus, Obsurcus disconnects the shield so the battle characters fight each other, Hydrake was killed by Obsurcus, Dr. Creepy fell into lava, and Obsurcus was disconnected and Endie won, alone. Robotics Dr Creepy decides to make the Monster School his new lair. He manages to trap the students and Herobrine in a magic cage that only magic could escape. Hilgardge breakes them out, and they have to fight Dr Creepy's cyborgs to take back the school! The Dragon: Endie is out visiting his parents in the End, when he finds a beautiful rock. Not knowing it is a dragon's egg, he takes it home and is surprised when it hatches! True to his nature, he cares for the dragon until it grows to big for his cave. He finds a massive ravine, and leads his dragon to it. But, the very next day, Herobrine tells the class they will be mining in a massive ravine, the same ravine with Endie's dragon in it! Endie has two options: Tell the class about the dragon, or take it back to the End, but he wants to keep the dragon. What will he do? ' The Aftermath: '''After years of being in Herobrine's school, the students have all been graduated, the viewers will be able to see what have the students look like in the future, where they work, how they're doing, and has their skills at school improved or decreased. War and Battle 2: Herobrine has the students fight some Dark Guardians that try to take over the school '''Endie orgins: ' Student Ideas "Chase":he is a cross between a wither and a enderman so he has the ability to teleport has purple eyes and doesn't like being stared at by players like endie and can fly and shoot wither skulls like multus. And wears glasses and is arch-enemies with jockey and zombieswine because they're always messing with him and multus and he is multus's arch-enemy because chase messes with him the most and gets on his nerves all time.and he is multus's cousin. ' Lady jenny: '''she is a human who dreams to be a mob, because she feels uncomfortable with this race and hates humans. So, until she tries to integrate Monster School, she lived alone and is very solitary : talk about herself or her past, or even talk to her, can be difficult, especially when she is upset. Because this girl is hot-tempered and hates failures or blame, even if she sometimes deserves. She can also boast a little, but it's her most majors defects : she may as well be helpful and always does her best. She hates above all when somebody thinks that she is weak, for whatever reason.[Ideas for Endie doesn't kill her''' : She could looks a little like an enderman (black hair, purple pupils, tall size...) ~ They could never have eye's contact (But that could happen, and there'll be a fight) ~ Herobrine could revive her when she die ~ Endie could fall in love at first sight ~ She could be blind ~ Willcraft would be easily able to find a way ] [Ideas for Herobrine agrees to integrate her into Monster School : He could agrees without problems ~ She could do puppies eyes at him ~ The others students, or a few of them, could help her to register ~ We don't care, there is no reason''' ] ' Wolf Scrape'(The wolf that you saw in Trick or Treat) Personality: He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even the ones that are mean to him, unless get too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson, except Zombee, as he hates him.' He's Herobrine's pet '''Zombu' (an adult zombie villager that creep saw in Trick or Treat):He is a zombie just like zupay and zombee. But unlike zupay,friendly,and not mean, and he looks like an adult zombie villager, and unlike zombee, he is very smart. His best friends includes endie, and zombee he is always protected by Endie from a bully like zombieswine. Charger: He is a charged creeper and Creep's cousin. He doesn't steal anybody's work. Anybody who steals his work, he'll explode their work and them, since he is a charged creeper, fortunately, he doesn't get himself in trouble, just the person who steals his work, gets in trouble. Charger's friends are Endie, Wolf Scrape, midna, Mucus, Skellington, Blaise, Spider, and of course, Creep. He dodges any bully's tatics which causes ZombieSwine and Zupay to be jealous. His other name is Max Charger, for his full name, but everyone calls him Charger or Max. He is japanese so he in to anime, so his japanese name is Makkusu Jūden-ki or in calligraphy, マックス充電器. He is very loyal to everybody who treats him nicely, so in one episode, he gives gifts to everyone's most wanted things. He dreams that someday, he'll be Skellington's cooking assistant. Skelly (The Skeleton Zupay Griefed in Trick or Treat). he looks just like any other skeleton and is the brother of skellington . His main objectives is to learn new combat techniques to take down humans. However, unlike Skellington, he is very skilled in using a bow but he can't cook making him the opposite twin of Skellington. He is also very friendly to the students except, Zombieswine, Zupay, and Creep. He hates Zombieswine because of his mean acts. : (the witch that Skellington saw in Trick or Treat) She looks like any other witch except her arms are unfolded and is Hildegarde's daughter. She often scares people accidentally, Midna also has the ability to summon objects out of thin air. She is very friendly to all of the students except Zupay and is also quite generous. She hates Zupay because of his high amount of evil, and she tries to make ZombieSwine friendly. Her best friend is Multus because they both scare people, also her biggest crush is Endie because he teleports which is seen as mystical to her even though Endie often sees her as a friend. Jockey': Jockey is a half skeleton/half spider. He uses the fact he is a Spider Jockey in his lessons. Jockey also is a bully and teams up with Zombieswine to bully the students. His enemies are Endie and Multus. He dislikes Endie because he dislikes Zombieswine. Multus is also Jockey's arch-rival. He hates Zupay because of the incident with ZombieSwine vs Zupay. He is sometimes quite dumb too. He hates Skellington and Spider too, but not Cavell. He thinks of Skellington and Spider as "lame copycats" even though that's what he is to them. ' Normous': Normous is a Giant (yes, they used to exist in Minecraft) who is in Herobrine's Monster School. Normous is the second kindest student in the School, helping students who are in trouble with work and being kind the everyone, even the bullies though this is rare and once gave everyone presents.. This is because he lives with a peaceful Giant family and was taught to be kind. As Giants didn't last long in Minecraft, Normous is eager to learn new things he'd never seen before like Redstone and Enchanting.' ' '''Elsa': Elsa is a wolf, according to her history; she has attacked many times without any reasons. She has a fiery temper and a ferocious attitude, and is a very skilled fighter. She is not well at hiding, since she might attack the human closest to her. She is well friends with Ghist, Blasie and Endie. She dislikes Zombieswine; for his bullying and mean attitude, and totally hates Zupay for pure torture and evilness. She hates Jockey and Cavell. She lives up in a cave, in the snow mountains. She likely has a crush on Endie, due to his fighting skills and power like her. Since Elsa's paws are quite uncontrollable, she would need to learn how to make things and use red stone; but she is eager to learn enchanting, hiding and is aiming for being a less violent personality. ' Jake: '''This name isn't to bad for a zombie pigman anyway. He is friendly and shy, and he has good friendship with Endie and is as skillful at crafting and red stone but is very aggresive when in combat or mining, since he can't figure out if he can swim in lava or not. He is impressive in hiding but not anything that includes a fight. He will cover his ears and eyes if it gets too rough. He is willing to learn more enchantments and a bit more of the fighting so cannot cover his eyes in the incoming battles. Jake is willing to help unless the situation is lava; so he walks off. Jake loves cake, cooked fish and mostly; pie. Yes. Pie. He is never a fan of ZombieSwine, making it hard to get away from his mean cousin. His friends are Ovlan, Elsa, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Creep and Multus. ' Ovlan''' Ovlan is the ocelot creep ran away from in the Halloween episode. Ovlan is a ocelot who had a sad history. Personality: Ovlan is a smart, annoying and friendly attitude. Ovlan is a great pranker and griefer as well as a good trap escaping planner too, this is also a trait that means he is swift and nimble with good sense of smell, sight and hearing. Friends: his best friend is Endie but really wants to be Creep's best friend but has failed since Creep is frightened of him. Skellington is another friend because Ovlan likes cake. Attitude: He is a great pranker when he does it on Zombee, ZombieSwine and Cavell. He likes teasing Witton for no reason. History: when Ovlan was a young ocelot, his parents were killed when humans took the jungle away and turned it into a city. Ovlan is alone and sad without anyone caring for him. He then wanted to take back revenge and destroy the city, but the young ocelot isn't great enough to take down the huge place alone. He then found light since another jungle was nearby, that jungle is the same one he lives in today, at the top of the most highest tree is where he set his jungle top hut. He likes his jungle since it is the closest to the school. Ovlan can be a little hard headed but is very loyal. ' Wit: '''Wit is a Chicken. Albeit a very weird one.He is also wittons pet. Let's just get that fact over with. He is also smart, loyal, nice, friendly, and, at the best of times, thick- headed. He generally comes up with the most complicated solution and goes through it it until the end. He is an astinishingly good fighter ( Considering he is a Chicken) and sucks at redstone. His brother chucked him in lava when he was a little baby and now he has black feathers. He can shoot well, cook well and scare people well. He likes everyone exept Zupay, Mucus, Zombieswine and Multus's right head. He lives in an apartment in the city on the 501st floor, room 11, and often throws parties in his spare time. This used to upset his neighbours, until he began to invite them to, and is now the most popular Chicken EVER. (On that floor, anyway) ' Doppel: The son of Doppelganger (from Scribblenauts) and the older brother of Ganger. Just like a regular tsundere, Doppel is usually cruel to most students, but caring in the inside. Doppel may be spotted slouching in a lesson or helping Ganger. Doppel is a strong, brutish, and sometimes cold student toward Zupay since he is actually jealous of his evil. Despite the fact that Doppel is friendly, he WANTS to be the most evil student of Monster School. He looks just like his father, but most of his clothing has dark colors. His ability is shapeshifting so he can take over someoness life or scare them. ''' '''Ganger: Also the son of Doppelganger and the younger brother of Doppel. Ganger is friendly and not afraid to show it on the inside. Ganger's best friends are Zombee (because he cares about him) and Doppel (because he is his brother). Despite the fact that he is friendly, he gets cruel whenever someone gets on his nerves. Ganger cares about his grades, but sadly he is not able to suceedd on most lessons, causing Doppel to help Ganger. Ganger looks like his father, but most of his clothing has light colors. His ability is shapeshiftingg, but he doesn't use it for scaring people or taking over somebody's life. ' Deathshade:Deathshade is a killer rabbit of caerbannog,he is very mischevious and a loner,he is good friends with Roman Roman:is a guardian mob who is quite friendly,she is a bit cowardly and usually follows her older brother Shield and Deathshade(much to his annoyance) Shield: is a elder guiardian mob,he is Roman's older brother and is always ready to fight. Shield cares for Roman, even though Roman can be annoying at times. ' Greendie: Greendie is an green eyed enderman. He is kind and smart. Unlike Endie, he is able to control himself when he makes eye contact with human. He is friendly to everyone, even to Zombieswine, because he thinks that he isn't pure evil, but enjoys making evil stuff. He hates Zupay because he is totally evil. He is experienced in crafting, mining, acrobatics and redstone, but he doesn't like combat. He will only fight if Herobrine tells him that he will fail. His best friends are Endie Normous Zombee Creep Mucus Ghist and, of course, Witton. He can teleport, but he would not rather teleport because he is afraid he will teleport on the wrong place and perish. ' '''Endraia: Endraia is Endie's younger sister. Endraia is quadriplegic due to an accident when she tried to teleport, so she is unable to attend monster school and currently at monster hospital. She looks just like a regular enderman, but has pink eyes and loves flowers, to the point where she actually wears a daisy crown Endie made for her. Endie and Endraia are close and Endie visits her whenever he can ' 'Guardius: a Guardian who cannot stop himself from getting F's because his spikes mess him up all the time. ' '''Bebe: A baby zombie, Her name bebe means Baby in france. she is The oppsite of zupay. She is nice and good to both People and Monsters. ' Render is an red eyed enderman. He is smart and kind, but not always kind. Unlike Endie and Greendie, who don't like being predators, he likes being predator. Even he can control himself, he would rather be predator and eat human parts. He really likes combat, making him good friends with Witton, Multus, Zombee, Endie and even Greendie. ' Dalek: Yeah, in case you didn't know, daleks are from doctor who and a dalek could be a cool addition to monster school. Cyberman: A rival of Dalek. LockHeart: A weeping angel. who plays Peek-a-boo (Watch doctor who to get an idea for the 3 of their personalities.) Cyber: A human who expiremented on himself to be able to become indestructible to players, but vulnerable to monsters. His cybernetics failed, and now he just really wants revenge on players that make fun of hime and bully him, so he joined Herobrine's class. He is arachniphobic, and so is afraid of Spider and Cavell, who, ironically, pity him for not knowing how to be a true monster and try to be his friend. Creepix: a creeper who has invented many things due to his robot arms, but he uses them for good rather than evil. He invented the Flying Classroom to travel to the nether and end. Mike: endermite who is best friend with Silvester. Unlike Silvester, he is very brave and even stronger than usual endermite. He is endie's pet. He would risk his life for combat or else. Mitey: Endermite who is good to all, usually. He follows the Golden Rule (What someone does to him, he does that to him.). Best friends with Mike, Greenie, Render, Endie, Silvester and Herobrine. Even best friends, he still follows the Golden Rule to them. Endventures Character Ideas Diamond Axe- Diamond Axe is an Enderman hunter. Diamond Axe holds a grudge against Endermen ever since his parents and sister was killed by an Enderman known as Damos. Diamond Axe gets his nickname from the fact that he only uses his diamond axe. His real name is revealed to be Vincent, though his real name is only mentioned once. Diamond Axe wears a black leather tunic, pants and boots, a black cloak and a black hat. His main weapon is a diamond axe. Lord Hishan. Lord Hishan is Lord Laskig's brother. But Hishan is good, and he rules the Aether. He got banished by Laskig to the twisted dimension, Herobrine's home, then 5 years later he came to the Rotten Wastelands. Then he hurled his lightning spear at Laskig, giving Laskig a bruise on his throat and he teleported to his shelter, The Shooter tower (A straight and firm tower). He has various magic and abilities. Lord Eccristin- The deceased body of Malekith, a Dark elf, Who controls blood, but is easy to defeat, as he is wekeaned, and can only control 1 person at a time. Henry- Henry is Colin's deceased father and a famed miner. Henry was well-known because he always found diamond and gold ore. One day, when Colin was young, Henry mysteriously disapeared while mining. It's later revealed that Henry was captured by Endermen, then The Endermaster executed Henry by sliting his throat. He appears in a flashback Burn. Wrecker's second in-command and a captain. He has a special Endaxe that lets him use fire powers. Burn looks like a normal enderman, but with red eyes and an orange chestplate. Galeton. A half- Enderman and secret magician, Galeton doesn't seem to have fear and has never lost in battle. She wants to kill the Endermaster because he enslaved her parents, and her family. She dissapears every full moon but no-one knows why. Her skills with a bow are as good as Click-Clack, exept she can shoot faster and keep a cool head in battle. (Unlike Red.) She is half- Skandian, explaining her skills not only with her twin Endblades and Bow, but also the Battleaxe strung on her shoulder. She has a fiery temper and cannot stay still for long at all. Scarbond. A hybrid of Enderman, wolf and dragon. Scarbond is known for wishing to kill the Endermaster for the traits of forcing Scar to fight for him. Scarbond is also known as Scar according to Wrecker's way of calling him, Scar has no mercy to the one against him; like Shadow, he doesn't like killing humans since he thinks it's not right. Scar is a black wolf with ender particles around him and also the ability to fly without wings, he can also teleport and "do the mouth thing" endermen can do. His skills are traits of ender and wolf but the only trait he has is flying like Enderdragons. He is on the rebel side and is clever in combat. He can't keep still in one corner for even one minute or 30 seconds. He is trustful and reliable for the rebels which he also wanted to join the gang in. He can go on two legs and can transform to enderman. When in enderman form he usually has a battle axe hanging on his shoulder but is found holding double endblades. He is calm and also rests mostly during day when in wolf form (like porky) Scarbond can also talk human and understands it. Mutant ''' '''Endie. A mutant enderman holding ten endblades that teleports away if you try to hit him. He is so strong that the endermaster cannot shatter a single endblade when he fights him. Also maks people blind (from the mod) Enderiles: He is an immortal enderman who had elvolved over millions of years. He had discovered the power of shape shifting and uses this power to his advantage in spying and combat. His three main forms are his enderman form, player form, and chaos form. His enderman form looks like Wrecker, but his helmet is made of end stone, and his eyes are green. His human form resembles Steve, but his clothes are red, he is more pale, and his eyes are green. His chaos form resembles a wither in shape, but he is grey, white, red, and green eyes. There are spikes poking out of his body in this form. He is first seen pretending to be an ally to the heroes, but his allengence starts to show late in the series. His perfered weapons are duel end blades, (or duel iron axes in his human form). He has shown to be able to use the abilties of whatever he shapeshifter into. He also utities dark magic when fighting. He is ruthless, blood thirsty, and sneaky. His name is a combination of enderman and Mephiles, a Sonic villain. He is based off of some villains, such as Mephiles, Marcus from Lab Rats, Emperor Palatine, and General Grevious. Tyler: Tyler is the name Enderiles used in his human form. He pretended to be part of the resistance, while secretly sabotaging them. He is shown to be able to have abilties unquie to this form. He can summon lightning, create shockwaves, and turn invisible at will. Once the heroes find out his true alligence, he rearly assumes this form. Ender: Ender is a female Enderman who was Endreai's girlfriend. When Endreai died she tried to kill Endaria for revenge but was caught. She escaped to the Overworld and heard about the resistance. Turning into her human form, she travelled to the resistance hideout and has been training in archery, swordplay and controlling her own fiery temper. She has not yet shown that she is an Enderman, but tries to stop Enderiles from sabotaging the resistance. When they find out instead of fighting them, she goes to a nearby cave and hides. Nobella: Nobella is Nobraynes sister, Nobella is the Oppsite of nobraynes, She got a brain, She can fight and She is serious about the Endermen wars, She is a really good fighter. History: Nobella and Nobraynes were just baby zombies when the Endermen started war and the endermen mostly made monsters leave their homes and if they refuses...The Endermen will kill them. When they got to their cave Nobella and Nobraynes' farther refuses to leave his cave and so the Endermen killed him along burning down the cave killing his wife and unspawned child. Nobraynes escape but didn't know if Nobella escape or not. [But she did escape and she was going to tell him but until Nobraynes met boom the creeper and poor Nobella was too scared of creepers so she ran off. Damos-''' Damos is an Enderman lieutenant in the Enderman Army and is Diamond Axe's current arch-nemesis due to the fact that Damos killed Diamond Axe's parents and sister. Damos is ruthless and won't hesitate to kill helpless people. Damos wears full armour and uses and enderlongblade. EnderKing- EnderKing is a true king of the End. A long time ago, when Herobrine had academy where he had humane, he attended it and became top student. Herobrine gave tim the most powerful endblade, Enderon Blade. Soon after, EnderKing went to the End. When he came, ender dragon offered him to rule the End, but if ender dragon dies, endermen will invade overworld. Soonly, Endermaster after he fused Endercrystal, he challenged EnderKing. He refused, because he is peaceful. Endermaster Killed enderdragon because he refused to fight and Also blamed him its death. Endermenwere about to kill him but three endermen protected him and escaped with him. These three endermen are Endie, Greendie and Render. EnderKing escaped from the End and since then he lives as a deserter in the Overworld. When Colin and his group comforted him, Shadow was about to kill him saying: Killing Endermen-related humans is not my weakness! But EnderKing tells him their story. He will join the group because he wants to kill Endermaster once and for all. He knows that Endermaster's weakness is Ender Pearl on his chest. After Endermaster's death, EnderKing and Endaria became the king and queen of the End. EnderKing has also Time Staff. That staff can stop the time and if bow is going to him, he stops the time and destroys the bow (Example). EnderKing will reveal all the brainwashed endermen and turn them into friendly mobs. He will reveal also hypnotized mobs and release them back into the Overworld/Nether. He also has restruction staff. He can restruct back deceased people, but he can totally restruct them if Endermaster is dead. After his death, Boom will be restructed, alongside with the family of the Rebel Leader. He has also ability to transform into any mob (from endermite to enderdragon) or other player. EnderKing looks like an enderman, but he is human-sized enderman. He wears silver/iron crown with ender pearl on it, gray-white-black-purple clothes with another ender pearls on chest and on fists, light gray boots with ender pearls on them. Goodfear - Goodfear is an half enderman and EnderKing's helper. He is immortal. When he looks at evil person he will show his worst fears, BUT NOT TO GOOD PERSON! Once he fought Endermaster. Endermaster decapitated him, but since he is immortal nothing happened to him. Endermaster looked at him and got shocked. He lives in caves, but unlike Voidheart, he can stand light. Nobody knows what is his weakness, not even EnderKing. He looks like Lord Laskig, but he has blue eyes and lighter skin. Eris: amazing redstoner who eventually becomes an enderman. The final battle leads to her abilities appearing, including summoning endermen and ender dragons. The Dark Guardians: a strange group of players that can shapeshift into the form of whatever they fight, forcing the enemy to fight themselves. are invisible in true form. also appear in the Battle Series. Endermos: Endermos is a mysterious mercenary and assassin who works for the Endermaster. Endermos is responsible for over 200 assassinations and operates like a ghost. Endermos is eventually revealed to be Marcus, Shadow's older brother who disappeared when Shadow was young. Endermos uses an enderblade as his main weapon and throwing knives. Endermos is a skilled sword fighter, knife thrower and unarmed fighter Garret- Garret is the head of the jungle faction of the resistance. Garret is a testificate/human, born to a testificate father and a human mother, Garret's entire village was destroyed by Endaria and his parents were killed during the destruction. Garret wears green leather armor and uses a diamond pickaxe with a built in crossbow that can be loaded with up to 9 bolts. Garret also has an iron golem bodyguard, companion and friendcalled Ironore Ironore- Ironore is an iron golem and Garret's loyal bodyguard, companion and friend. Ironore had a diamond right arm which Garret made to replace his iron right arm when it was destroyed Thomas- Thomas is a man who joined the resistance after he claimed to be the only survivor of a village attacked by endermen. However, Thomas is later revealed to be to an enderman informant called Endiles. Thomas has blond hair, tan skin and wears a green shirt, blue pants and red shoes. Endiles- Endiles is an enderman informant who can shapeshift and infiltrates the resistance as Thomas. After a time, he is exposed as a traitor by Diamond Axe and Red Stone. Unknown Battle Series and Ultimate Battle Royal Sean: An assassin who somehow made it into the end. Krilix- A kind peson to the resistance. When he sees an enderman, he forgets how weak he truly is, and attacks, leading to fatal wounds. He is a redstone trainee, who asks Red to help the scarring, resulting in cybernetics. Kronar- Krilix's clone- and exact opposite. He doesn't need cybernetics, he has metal skin, Despises redstone and is very strong. He decides to work for the Endermaster, as to kill Krilix, but he had no idea what he was going into. Hope- An assassin working under Krilix. Warburst- Krilix's best friend, ally and bodyguard.He gets special armour from Krilix, and uses it to destroy the endermaster, which he doesn't, and dies in the process. Reaper: Reaper is a former swordsman with excellent combat experience who fell under the effects of the ender-potion at one time and purged himself of the potion's effects through days of chemistry, but at the cost of his sanity. Then, he became crazed with bloodshed and eradicated all of his friends and family, before moving on to terrorize the locals with his custom combat weapons and deadly chemistry. He dons an armored hood that falls right over his purple eyes and long, messy brown hair; a suit of black armor powered by magic, redstone, and potions; and wears black clothing along with a shredded cape. His sword is half endblade, and half diamond, with strength potion supported by magic coursing through it, enchancing its power. Because he had lost of his sanity long ago, he has no positive emotions or remorse, and only his dark side shows, which is a bloodthirsty monster that seeks to massacre every living thing in sight, earning him his name... Reaper. Unknown Battle Series and Ultimate Battle Royal ''Elaine: Never eats, never sleeps, never drinks, and has never killed an enderman. She was raised by an Enderman named Edward because he and some of his buddies killed her parents, and she watched him die on her first trip to the Overworld. She lived with Enderman for so long, her eyes are purple and she can teleport, even though she has never been touched by the disease Shadow got. She says the End Blades are one of many tools made out of a rare substance called Enderium. Elaine has two End Blades, a double-bladed Enderium Battle-Ax, a bow, some arrows, and an Enderium dagger. All her blades have Flame and Unbreaking on them, and the bow has Infinity. She is outraged the Endermaster stole her homeland, and took control over the Enderman. She joined the Rebels hoping to kill the Endermaster, and the Endermen would kill the humans so she didn't have to avenge her father, Edward. WHen she thinks she's alone, she talks to herself, representing true insanity. She is actually a combination of Dwarf, Elf and Dragon, but she only knows that through instinct. She is obviously not natural, because she can move without one sound and, without teleporting, can beat an Enderman at a race. She expresses skill exceeding Click-Clack's, because she can shoot faster. (Click-Clack is not overly impressed by this) She is also good at riddles, and has a horrible sense of humour. She can move any part of her body easily, and into unnatural positions, and uses the excuse "I have Hyperjoint, that's all.". She is also incredibly Aussie, and sounds rather male. She also makes a lot of guttural sounds instead of speaking, and seems to understand birds. Quite a few times, she expresses not only the habit of walking up to people from behind and them not realise, but also appears to read people's minds, finishing their sentences and sometimes even saying the entire thought before the person. Added to that, she appears to dream into the future. She talks sometimes, and the voice coming out of her mouth then echoes. A few times she fully predicts the next day's events, and seems to start awake suddenly, as though she sleeps with her eyes open and in an upright position, although no one has seen her actually sleeping so it remains that she doesn't. Apparently, after the war, she intends to go to a Dwarven kingdom not too far away from the Rebel's hideout, and stay there a while. She says about a great food competition and she wants to beat a guy named Oreo. As for looks, she has bright red hair, purple eyes, one metal arm, a big scar across her face, and wears a black dress trimmed with red. Blood red. She wears no footwear, and two red scabbards decorate her hips, with the Enderium swords in them. The Battle-Ax and a quiver of arrows rest on her back, where the bow… no one knows, she just pulls it out of no where. Battle Characters Baddy (Baddy2004 in the wiki) He is the ultimate barricade! When you fight him, he arms 2 endblades, have a full stack of Golden Apples and Ender Armor! He can defeat a big group of Zombies, and even a Infinity I, Flame I, Power V and Punch II bow! He can attract users with Cake! Bedrock Wither The Arch-Enemy of Decay, he has 500K hearts, explodes when teleports, shoots Blue wither skulls, tail-attack does 100 hearts and drops a single piece of bedrock when defeated. BEDROCK?!? Nah, defeat will give 2 Nether Stars! Skelderman: Age: 16 Powers: teleportation and great archery. He can transform into any hostile mob. Evil level: intense Weapon: Bow,Endblade Damned - Damned is a strange person, if he even is a person. He can become anything. From simple dirt to the almighty Wither, this guy's true form isn't well known. People brave enough to look at his true form said that it's nothing but red demon eyes, huge claws, and dark particles surrounding "him". As he can become anything he wants, his powers vary. For example, if he becomes dirt, he does nothing but if he becomes a Wither, he can fly, eat blocks, and shoot Wither Skulls. The powers from his true form is inexplainable. He can do 2 things: 1. He flys directly into his victim. When he surrounds his victim, he shows him his/her worst nightmare(s). A victim can get out of him before the creature shows the nightmare(s). 2. He attacks the victim by shooting fireballs, trying to crush him, and summoning his minions: Minecraft mobs that are cursed. They can be telled if they are cursed if they are entirely black with red eyes. His rivals are Herobrine and Lord Laskig, since they are considered scary as well. His ONLY weakness is happiness. If a victim thinks happy thoughts when Damned surrounds him, he has trouble sending nightmare. If this is repeated, he will be defeated, shouting a loud scream while dissapearing. It can also be told if Damned is a mob or block. If he's a block, the block will appear faded a bit. If he's a mob, it'll have red eyes. No matter what though, he always return... Obscurus Obscurus: In Latin his name means "Dark, Tenebrous". In ancient times he was a great hero, but when he tried to defeat Voidheart, the Darkness of Voidheart took over his body, but his soul was untouched. Now, because of the Darkness curse, he is immortal. He appears like a knight wearing a black armor. His body is black, too. He has two blue human eyes and dark blue pupils. Even if his "monstruous" aspect let him look like a villain, he remains a good character. Obscurus has various dark-themed skills: -He can travel through shadows; -He learned dark magic spells, that allow him to shoot dark magic balls from his hands and to cast a magic bolt that steals the life essence from the enemy to heal himself. -Obscurus is an epic swordman, but attacks only villains and evil people. -He still understand human language. -He can fly by two wings he can hide. His enemies are Voidheart, Läskig and Damned, and his unique ally/friend is Herobrine, because he is under control of Läskig and desires to help him. His unique weakness is the human soul: he can be defeated stabbing it. Illuminant- Leader of a powerful group known as The Terror, Illuminant is dangerous in the extreme, capable of inflicting great amounts of devastation with his Triangle Eye, a third eye in his fore head, capable of moving to any part of his body. He commands a powerful army. Once an good, kind man, Illuminant began to take an interest in a group known as The Terror, a legendry army of men who have given their very souls over to evil in exchange for power. Interetsed, he went looking for them, hoping to stop them. Once he found Gargodr, fortress of The Terror, he believed he was on the verge of victory. But fate conspired. As he entered, the dark power of the fortress entered him, changing him completely. His head become a pyramid, and a third eye grew in his head. He was corrupted into something dark and evil. The Terror eagerly tried to destroy him, but found he was forever altered. His power was beyond what they thought, and many were slain, for he gained the power to create the Ragna Golems, muated golems capable of whipping out whole cities, and showed unimaginable evil. He rose swiftly to become lord of The Terror, and now readied himself for war upon all others. His powers are: Evil Eye - can kill a man with but a glance, and level whole armies. Teleportation Dark creation - can make creatures of vile evil. Drainage - can drain the life force of others with his eye. Dark Magic - this can range from simple spells such as fireballs to time-space control on a limited scale, mainly opening rifts in the fabric of reality. Army Summoning - can summon his minions in an instant. Dark Golem- He used to be an Iron Golem who protected villagers. He fell into a cave one day, where he found Voidheart. The golem got corrupted and turned evil. He likes to kill incodent villagers Hydrake- A pure evil ruler of the evil in a realm full of forests. He is known for corrupting peace and also Summoning the other bosses of his realm. He has 7 heads and has a very low chance of getting slayed. He does have a very little chance of flying while battle; as he usually sits or stands on his hind legs while aiming a charged flame. He calls his tribe of evil: Darkness of the forest and usually camps his troops in the dark forest. He is among all other bosses, even the Ur-ghast. He does fly to retreat but this is only when badly injured, and is usually waiting... For another fight. His homeland is different from other hydras, as he still lives in the flaming swamp, he lives on a huge castle also known as the Hydra's peak, which he awaits on the highest part he calls dragon's tower... Watching. Lupus- Evil to traitors and friendly towards human unless rough; but pure trouble on the loose. Lupus is a wolf, times 3 the size of a normal vanilla wolf. His fur is black, with glowing blue eyes and wearing diamond wolf armour with powerful enchantments. Also first created when the poor little wolf fell into a cave, burning up in lava. Then when a player tossed 3 obsidian into the lava where the dog died, Lupus was recreated, with more fury and known to release havoc into the world. He lives in a cave, as big as the hydra's and has a very high chance of diamonds in the roof. He lives in the over world, in a place called Lupus mountains. This is his powers: -He has a scratch giving you blinding -He has a bite giving you nausea and poison -He hurls fireballs from the mouth that set you on fire obviously. -Also famed for staring in his eye, making you get nausea, blinding and poison or a 25% chance of being on fire or him given weakness at the same time as poison to himself or 1% your instant death (only on humans). -can summon 2-3 hostile wolves -when stomps on the ground, can give himself debuffs likely or maybe making earthquakes -super speed at night -herobrine act; can make fire circles along with summoning 3-5 wolves for aid (when only 10 health is left). -understands human Lupus will then run away or retreat from battles when weakened unless... He says,"this time NO MERCY." Also Lupus can recover after time. Lupus' only fear would be the Endermaster, since Lupus was once almost killed by him in a war. Docturus- Every time the Doctor regenerates, he creates an evil version of himself. The latest is Docturus, who can: -Survive fire and lava -Can use regen if stuck at 11 hearts (just 11, not 12,not 10, 11.) -Use anything as a weapon. -have up to 5000 hearts, depending on when he leaves his TARDIS. -Defend himself easily. Satarus - An evil sorceror who steals souls for living. He lives in a temple, and those who trespasses, he challenges them. If he defeats the players, He takes their souls. He is very good at combat, and when he takes a soul, he uses them to become stronger and powerful. Satarus is actually inspired on Shang Tsung, a character from Mortal Kombat. Fire Sword- A legendary witch hunter, Fire Sword holds a grudge against witches after his sister was killed by a witch known as Medusabelle. Fire Sword wears gray leather armor and a cloak with a hood. Fire Sword's weapon of choice is an iron sword enchanted with unbreaking III and fire aspect III. He has a rare disease that causes his skin to be bedrock. Fire Sword got the disease from Medusabelle Gallentine- Gallentine is a cyborg testificate who's arch-nemesis is dr creepy. Gallentine's father and mother were testificate farmers and he was close to his brother. When Gallentine was 20, dr creepy killed Gallentine's parents and brother and horribly scarred Gallentine himself. Gallentine was later rebuilt as a cyborg and vowed to kill dr creepy. Gallentine has a mechanical right eye, has cybernetic armor with a jetpack and uses a pair of redstone plasma pistols as weapons. As a cyborg, Gallentine has enhanced speed, strength and regeneration. Battle charatcer/possible Endventures character: Endergirl. A female Enderman, she is one of the only Endermen to escape the Endermaster. She has unique and unexplained powers, including a human form and teleportation, and two identifying physical features- her human form has wide green eyes which turn Enderman purple at night, and as an Enderman, a purple dragon egg tattoo is revealed on her back, which glows when she used her powers. Galeton She used to rule the Aether with her brother, but when Herobrine became Lord Laskig's puppy she decided to take revenge. After getting her Ender- Withers ready, she was pulled into a strange dimension called the Overworld. Here she meets Shadow (and falls in love) and discovers her Enderman friends were enslaved by the Endermaster. At the full moon, she has to teleport away because then her eyes turn pure white and she becomes the ferocious killer she really is. She is, as i have said, a magician and can summon pure Energy to kill her opponents with, but prefers collecting their heads or dicing them, or just turning Hunter: Hunter is a zombie from kiara's youtube animations: "Hunter in minecraftia" Hunter can pounce on his foes and prey, He can scratch and camoflage with his hoodie on. that he is from the game left4dead, if you do not know the game i think you should check their wiki Hunter is friends with zombies from minecraft, It is unknow that he is a villan or hero. Killer Blue, real name: Jayson "Jay" Phillip, (Japanese: キラー·ブルー, 本名: ジェイソン"ジェイ"フィリップ Kirā· burū, Honmyō: Jeison" Jei" Firippu) is a professional, Rank A, extreme acrobatic and a very skilled assassin who kills players, and mobs. Not only he assassinates players and mobs, He also steals items. His secret hideout is a sewer and uses his hideout as his headquarters. His face is never seen due to wearing a blue mask. His weapons are, A Diamond Sword, Pistol, Sniper, Machine Gun, TNT, Grenade. Viktor Kazimir (Russian: Виктор Казимир Viktor Kazimir) is a Russian Minecraftian who is a professional fighter, he is very good at a Russian martial art called Sambo (Russian: са́мбо). Kazimir won his first street fighting match, and never had any damage on him. Kazimir can travel at night and can kill mobs that attempt to attack him. He cannot kill players, but fights them if they challenge him, he can also attack players if they try to attack him first. He works with the R.E.A. (Red Emerald Agency), a private Russian corporation that hires people from different countries to bring criminals to their prison or kill them for their choice. The R.E.A. hired Kazimir to track down Dr Creepy, for his choice to kill him or take him alive. Kazimir is also fluent with English. The Herobrinian Dragon: Herobrine's 3-headed mount. Looks like King Ghidorah from the godzilla mod, but with a long tail and no legs. Can shoot Endblades. The Dark Guardians: can shapeshift into the enemy they are fighting. A group of players. Baneblade: fighter for justice. He saves innocent good people and kills evil people. If liar blames innocent person, Baneblade will fell that he is lying. If the liar refuses to accept the truth, he will die. When Baneblade was 5 years old kid, his parents died, but they lived near the NPC Village and since then, villagers raised him. His skin is: Steve, but with differences: brown hair, Black shirt with diamond on his chest. Black pants with 2 belts: one with positive potions and antoher one with negative potions. Black pants and Brown Shoes. Skeleton skull on his head, why? Nobody knows... He uses diamond longsword and never wears armor. His abilities are: Summoning - He can summon any mob or even a player. Transforming - He can transform into a mob (from a Silverfish to Enderdragon) or into a player. Baneblade's Wrath - When battle gets rough, he becomes extraordinary fast and reflexive and his opponent is in less than 1/2 seconds dead. Nausea slash - If enemy survives, it will get nausea effect III that will last until it dies. Mob language - He can speak on every mob language. His ONLY WEAKNESS is witnessing of good person killed. It will weaken Baneblade. But if Evil person dies, it will streghen him. His archenemies are Dr Creepy, Voidheart, Lord Laskig, Decay and Endermaster. His allies/friends are Herobrine, Obscurus and Lupus. Herobrine was his enemy before, but when Lord Laskig enslaved Herobrine, he realized that Lord Laskig is FAR MORE EVIL than Herobrine so they allied. Liber - Liber is an NPC Villager. A long time ago, when Zombies attacked his village, he was transformed into Zombie Villager, but Baneblade cured him with Splash Potion of Weakness and Golden Apple and he recovered and became an NPC Villager again. He looks different than NPC Villager (DArker skin, unfolded arms, ripped robes on hands and on legs). He has emerald sword. At day, he behaves like a villager, but at night he tries to be villager, but some nights he behaves like a Zombie. Although he looks dangerous, he is kind. He uses Splash Potion of Weakness and Golden Apple as a cure to stop behave like a Zombie. Abilities: Transforming - He can transform into any mob. Sun attack - When he kills Zombies, sunlight appears for a while and they burn to death. Iron army - If gets rough, he summons iron golems to kill zombies. His weakness are Zombies. It weakens him. He gets powerful at day, when they burn. His enemies are Voidheart and Lord Laskig because they summon Zombies. His allies are Baneblade, Obscurus and Herobrine. Sabinne - evil girl that works for 5 evil (see Banblade's archenemies). Baneblade is her archenemy, and Herobrine too. A long time ago, Baneblade and her were friends, but Sabinne decided to go with Voidheart. Baneblade refused, knowing that Voidheart is evil, so he abandoned her. The evil 5-s promised her, is she kills Baneblade, will get best of them. She will get: one of Dr Creepy's megarobot, Decay's throne to become a queen of the Nether, Voidheart's immortalness, Lord Laskig's staff and Endermaster's power. If she fails, she will get punished. She hates all non-hostile mobs (even Endermen, Spiders and Pigmans because they're actually neutral). She doesn't have her own ability, so evil fives share their abilities so she can have their abilites. Also being powered by them, she also shares their weaknesses (light, Notch)... Bloodhound - Bloodhound is a humanoid fire wolf that can manipulate Fire/Pyro powers. Bloodhound is said to be half human, half wolf, with fire powers. His origins is unknown, but it is believed that Bloodhound used to be human and was involved in a test-potion subject that went terribly wrong. Bloodhound wanders the land to fight and kill his prey/opponents, and steal any of their food, and eat their bodies. He will also steal their items but puts them on fire instead. Bloodhound can also kill monsters that will also wander the land but at night. He can be tried to be killed with swords and/or other items, but his weakness is water. Abilities: *Fire-do-ken *Fire Backflip Kick *Fire Uppercut *Fire Teleportation *Fiery Ground Punch *Fiery Burn Bloodhound can summon fire to burn his opponent from underneath. *Fire Suplex Bloodhound does a German suplex to his opponent. *Fire Breathe Bloodhound's finishing move. Bloodhound will spew fire on his opponent and turn them to bones. Bryne - Bryne is a mysterious human that has all the mob's abilities without getting transformation, but he also shares their weaknesses (cats, sun, water...). When he uses (example) Creeper's ability, his face will have Creeper's look. He is immortal. He can change his look, but his real skin is Lord Laskig, but he has blue eyes and white clothes. His ultimate goal is to defeat Lord Laskig and Voidheart, meaning that Bryne remains good. His only ally is Baneblade. He is not sure if he must ally with Herobrine (IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, HEROBRINE IS AN GOOD CHARACTER ON THIS WIKI!!) or not. He has no his own natural abilities, with expection of mob's. WITHERON-Witheron is a zombie pigman with wither skeleton bones, and red eyes, he can shoot wither skulls, eat blocks, and run faster than a baby zombie pigman. (also faster than zupay) Witheron is also good with swords, and can easily kill withers. (but he doesn't kill withers) he is very hard to kill, and is good, he used to be evil, but became good after discovering laseron. LASERON-a ancient machine that was made by the ancient pigs in an attempt to leave the nether, it was never used because the pigs were killed by ghasts, those zombie pigmen that we see in the nether are the ancient pigs who built laseron, but Witheron found laseron, and it still flies around the place, it is unknown if laseron is good or evil, not even it knows what it was made for. Battles Decay VS Bedrock Wither: The Rematch The rematch happens when Decay shoots a blue Wither Skull. Bedrock Wither explodes on him, dealing 110 damage. Decay declared war. Herobrine, Decay, Dr Creepy, Voidheart, Laskig, Zupay and Endermaster Battle Royale: The Ultimate Battle of the Evil "Overlords" Ending: Herobrine and The Endermaster team up and win, Decay and Voidheart retreat, Creepy and Laskig die and Zupay burns things. Battle between a player and a half skeleton, half enderman, called Skelderman. Revenge of the Evil Overlords A revenge battle against the Bedrock Wither. The overlords take partners with someone else. Lord Läskig team up with both Dark Golem and Herobrine for Bedrock Wither Revenge. The Endermaster also summoned Endaria with teaming up with Voidheart. Will Bedrock Wither be defeated, or survive? The Students vs Lord Laskig and Herobrine(Blackmailed) The Survival Match without Teams: Herobrine - Bedrock Wither - Dark Golem - VoidHeart - Illuminant - Lord Läskig - Obscurus - Damned - Decay - Dr. Creepy - Hydrake - Voidheart - Endermaster- Hunter An awesome 1 VS 12 match that will be a battle of the century. You will be wondering who will win this Overload Overlord Battle. Ending Illuminant and Voidheart was defeated by Decay who was defeated by Lord Läsking who was defeated by the Bedrock Wither. The Dark Golem surrendered. Bedrock Wither was almost defeated by Herobrine who was killed by Bedrock Wither. Obscurus finished Bedrock Wither. Endermaster failed to go to the battlezone, which was in the Nether. Hydrake failed to get to the arena with portal problems. However Jeb_ defeated the rest. Dark Guardians vs Decay: 5 dark guardians vs decay. ending- Decay is defeated by 5 of himself. Good VS. Evil Ultimate battle beetwen Baneblade (good) VS. Dr Creepy Voidheart Decay Endermaster and Lord Laskig (evil)! Baneblade's goal is to defeat the evil fives and release Herobrine from Lord Laskig who united with evil fives! Battle Dr Creepy uses his inventions to kill Baneblade, but he transforms into owerpowered Creeper and explodes in front of him. BB re-builds and kills Dr Creepy by stabbing him in his robotic eye. Voidheart uses his voidpower and he is about to finish him until BB summons daylight. Voidheart starts burning until he turns into dust. Decay duels BB and he gets unconcious by Baneblade's Wrath. Lord Laskig does his best to kill BB, he uses his Fear Sceptre on him, but BB smashes sceptre away by his longsword. Lord Laskig falls down, BB stabs him and Lord Laskig becomes human again and BB stabs him again thus ending his life. He uses fear sceptre on Decay who dies in suffer (he saw Notch). At the end Endermaster fights Baneblade. He does it the best and he is about to kill BB, but something weird happens. Endermaster is stabbed by behind on his back and he dies. Baneblade looks up and sees that Herobrine killed Endermaster because BB released him From Lord Laskig. Ending No matter how powerful evil is, Good always wins! Medusabelle vs Fire Sword Fire Sword, hellbent on avenging his sister, finally confronts Meduabelle and her pet dragon Ending- After a lengthy fight, Fire Sword kills Medusabelle's pet dragon by slicing his stomach open. Fire Sword and Medusabelle fight , with Meduabelle overpowering Fire Sword. As Medusabelle goes to kill Fire Sword, Fire Sword blind her with a torch, giving him enough time to recover his iron sword and, with a single swipe and using the fire aspect enchantment, Fire Sword sets Medusabelle on fire and watches herr burn to death. Fire Sword then calmly walks away Others Series The lives of all This is a version of Endventures exept basicallcally the baddy is Galeton and Herobrine and it includes all the Endventures idea characters and the baddy is actually Lord Laskiig but Herobrine is enslaved to him (as we all know) and Galeton has to rule the Aether but hates ruling anything. She seeks help first from the Endermaster then, realising he is evil, going to the Resistance for help. they are scared of Herobrine and do not understand the ruptures his enslavement has made in Minecraftia. Galeton gets angry and accedentally takes them to the Aether, where the Resistance realise she is right. Herobrine appears and everyone exept Shadow freaks out. Galeton eventually (with Shadow's help) restors calm and explains that the sight they were seeing was going to go to their world soon. The end of the fist episode has Shadow looking at the rest of the group and saying " Well, we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" and everyone else nodei Series: The Herobrine Problem Episode 1:The Monster Rebellion: The monsters abduct players, using large Cannons that shoot Herobrine Energy. The unlikely team of a giant, a wither, and a noob set off to kill Herobrine. Episode 2: The Herobrinian Dragon: The Herobrinian Dragon appears, leading the team into a large cell and trapping them. the heroes must escape before the Dark Guardians kill them. Episode 3: the maze: the heroes must find their way through Herobrine's nearly-infinite-maze-of-doom. They finally make their way to the Throne room, and find a blueprint for a monster castle... Episode 4: The FInal Battle?: The heroes confront a Shapeshifter, a strange,invisible creature, pretending to be Herobrine. They fight their way through it, and finally see the numerous "Herobrines" around them. They run to the Lava Trap, where the real Herobrine awaits... Episode 5: The Real Final Battle: The heroes destroy a Shapeshifter army, 20 Dark Guardians, and Herobrine. Then, the strange timer on the wall begins to tick. The fort blows up and the heroes are sent back home. They find a ruined island, with no monster city on it. The heroes have won. Noventures: Nobraynes' adventure can edit! '''Episode 1: Me was just looking- '''Nobraynes gotten out of the rebel's city to just have a look out for Endermen but Nobraynes got distracted and started to chase a purple butterfly instead and after chasing the butterfly he ended up finding endermen planning to destory the city and before Nobraynes could tell the others, The endermen kidnapped him and teleported him to a village with an iron golem. But what they didn't know Iron golems cant hurt Nobraynes. But Nobraynes knew he must find the Rebel city without getting caught.